Davon FBAB
Davon Phillips From zega fighters Wiki Davon phillips Davon Phillips as he appears in Florence Bertell Fighters 2. Mode of combat Kusanagi style of ancient martial arts + personal style of Chinese boxing \(Kenpo)+ Martial Art rooted in assassination arts (暗殺拳をルーツとした格闘術, ansatsuken o rūtsu toshita kakutō jutsu?) + Wushu + Jeet Kune Do and special forces military training + Nameless assassination style powered by the Surge of Murderous Intent + Martial Art rooted in assassination arts (暗殺拳をルーツとした格闘術, ansatsuken o rūtsu toshita kakutō jutsu?) + Saikyō-Ryū + own fighting style + Assassination Techniques, Special Forces Training (Delta Red) Height 181cm Birthday October 7, 1994 Weight 75kg Blood type B (RH-) All Measurements Unknown Country USA Hobby Writing poems, Fighting Strong people, Training, Art, and Video Games Personal treasures His motorcycle His girlfriend, ??? Favorite food White Rice plane, or with butter Dislikes dark hadou and Evil Forte in sports Karate and soccer Voice actor(s) Davon Phillips Ryōtarō Okiayu ( Nameless) Davon Phillips is one of the main characters in Zega series Playmore's Florence Bertell Fighters Having won FBF tournament through Junior years and the 2nd tournament with his friend Akeen, Davon won two intense tournament He is one of the iconic characters of the series and regularly appears on publicity material and merchandise. His name and abilities were designed in order to relate him with the Yamata no Orochi legend, Ryu, Akuma, Kyo Cammy and other characters. Due to the fact he was highly popular and his outfit changed along the series, the designers created a few clones with his old appearance. Davon is first introduced as a kind hearted and delinquent high school student who is the part Kusanagi clan and to create we lighting and flames, who can use pyrokinetic powers. In Florence Bertell Fighters universe, his clan is one of the three clans that sealed the legendary snake entity, Yamata no Orochi. Due to his clan's past, Davon fights against the Evil around the universe ; his rival part Orochi's soldiers. He enters every Florence Bertell Fighters tournament representing Japan, USA until Senior year and uses his clan's fighting style to combine Lighting but don't use his flames alot with kenpo other fighting style. Aside from the main series, Davon also appears in several other media series such as spin-offs and crossover video games as well as comic adaptations of the series that will be come soon. Veteran developers for the series admit that Davon's repeated appearances in the series is due to the marketers and the main planners' insistence to add him, Akeen, and other Zega regulars in every game, making it a challenge to decide the story for each title.5 Davon's voice actor, Davon Phillips, related greatly with his character as being young and reckless until he "grew up" in his later appearances. He then expressed some difficulty accepting Davon on the same level.6 Along with his rival, Akeen, Davon has been noted by several of the series' designers as being one of the most difficult characters to illustrate because of his popularity amongst fans. As of today, Davon has sported 5 different outfits: Example Description Appearance(s) Florence Bertell Fighters 2 Florence Bertell 3 Junior Year & Senior Year Florence Bertell Fighters Tag 1 & 2 Davon wears a red and white jacket with a black short sleeves shirts and black pants plus wulf fang gloves also he gave it to Brien. His other suits are from different apperance most are the same and different and new. Davon has also sported the most "versions" of any other character in the entire series. The REAL Davon Davon (Kyo Kusanagi) and Davon (Yagami) (hidden characters in KOF 94 and KOF '95 respectively) Davon-1 & Davon-2: from Florence Bertell Fighters: Junior Year Phillips: from Florence Bertell Fighters: Junior Year (as secret character) and Florence Bertell Fighters Senior EX Davon: in Flornece Bertell 2 edit In-Game Historyedit Clan background At first, from the year 200, the Kusanagi and Yasakani clans were allies. However, by 1330, the Yasakani had become jealous and hateful over the Kusanagi's prestige. Therefore, the Yasakani struck a blood pact with Orochi for more power. They renamed their family name to Yagami and their flames, previously red like their former allies, changed to violet from Orochi's taint.89 Since then, the clans have waged a generation long grudge with casualties made from both sides. It continues in The King of Fighters series with Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami but in Florence Bertell Fighters it's a remix but in different ways. Kusanagi/Yagami Saiyan-version This saiyan version of the Kusanagi and Yagami/Yasakani clan is the same, but the diffrence is they can Create a Lightning and Holy Lightning and flames different color flames note: holy lightning have not been stated yet. edit Evil Davon SAGA The Evil Davon saga takes place in Florence Bertell Figh Fighters 1 and 2. Shortly after the completion of his training, Davon been training he finish training Akeen, Antwan, Mike, Christian, Leon and Keenan he heard of the FBA fighting tournament Davon enter as well as Akeen. Davon made to final but in the semifinals Davon defeated Akeen threw time given a blue headband of his and told to keep training and you will become a true warrior. Davon met to final stage he fought but was almost but then he use all 7 chaos emerald and with Chaos Kamehameha Thunder, and then two months later the a 2nd tournament Davon but at the end Davon lost, he was in for it because Evil Davon got stronger, Evil Davon use Metsu Hadouken but Akeen use his Shippuujinrai Kyaku to save Davon, but even Akeen was no match but Akeen thought using fusion so they fuse and was call Dakeen and using the move soul finishers and won before the tournament was over Daovn and Akeen had no more Akeen won gave Davon his Red headband and Akeen said keep training, after then the tournament ended then before completely. edit Goutriyuca Saga Before the tournament and during the summer school, Davon was training Akeen and Louis threw strange things kept happening so then Davon and others encounter these beast-being, Davon fought him before but he could not win, Davon let Akeen and he unlock his hidden power that he did not know about at all, since then Davon went to the mountains to train edit Evil Element Dragon Saga After days of training off school, Davon and everyone was enjoying his day' ss in school but thre was a unknown event going on called element dragons of evil wind, thunder, ice, water, pision, dark fire, power, larva, and light, Akeen was the first to encounter the water dragon and his body was taken over by it and the dark dragon took over Douglas,using his transformation that he didn't use in a while True Power 2 and True Power 3, after recovery Douglas and Akeen from being taken over from the dragon. Davon and other form a group to fight the dragon even two old friends came L.David and PJ and the defeated the dragon of light cause of Davon True Power 4. Since thenthe warrior was badly injured that fight. edit Evil Melivn Saga Before the 2nd tournament a Kid that once been at FBAB named Melvin some people like Chad and Emily kept feeling a strage power of evil but it keep vanishing away, finally Davon,Akeen,Louis,Chad,Emily and others found it it was Melvin his dark hadou was taken over but was a power version call Dark destructive hadou then threw the fight Davon worker and gaurdians came he said to move, Davon, Douglas, Akeen, Antwan fought Evil Melvin while Keenan and the others hold him off after defeating him, exhausted, Davon passes out. edit Extra Saga edit FBF3 SAGA Saga Since months pass the new open for new stuents at FBAB, Davon and Akeen train a boy name Donnie he was the incarnantion of DAkeen Davon was able to create flames after the Melvin Saga and was able to control lightning, Ryu and Sakura sponsored a tournament but somethig to cancelel it they investigateit Davon and Akeen went as well, Shadloo was behind it the whole thing with Shin Bison and Evil Melvin but cae back with less power tan before but was still powerful and good Melvin was in the Soul School Davon fuse with Ryu and Akeen fuse with Ken and was Ryuvon Akeeken since then that event ended with a victory. edit Part II Flornece Bertell 3: 6 weeks after the batte with Bison and Evil Melvin, Ryu and Sakura decide to turnthe streeting fighting tournament, to the third Florence Bertell Fighting tournament as then Davon, Akeen, Donnie, Louis, Emily, George, Nicole andothers enter tournament in Davon met to the 9th rounds he fought but to him he let Emily won because he didn't want to hurt her so Davon lost threw then he watch emily and won the tournament it came to a end. edit In Junior year Davon gotten more smarter and stronger as Davon skipp class because he kippnap by TEST to make clones and he as then Akeen, Louis, and Donnie. As he woke up King of Fighters XI, Kyo, Iori, and Shingo formed a team to try and stop Ash once more. However, the growing presence of the Orochi (namely, the appearance of Magaki) caused Iori to snap and enter the Blood Riot state, and he trashed Kyo and Shingo in a berserk fit. Ash appeared thereafter and stole the Yasakani no Magatama within Iori's body -and presumably Iori's flames. The Rival Team (Benimaru, Duo Lon, Elisabeth) arrive after the incident to whom Ash tells them that Kyo will be next. editIn Senior year Kyo's style of speech (pronouns and grammar style that are indicative of arrogance and even rudeness in Japanese culture), distinctive victory cry (Ore no... kachi da!, Japanese for "This is my victory!" and translated in KOF: Maximum Impact as "I am... the champion!"), and win quotes seem to indicate that he is arrogant, a little devil-may-care and very cocksure of himself. Despite this demeanor, he treasures his friends and family, enjoying their presence and particularly doting on his girlfriend Yuki - a detail reflective of his heritage, as she is descended from the bloodline of Kushinada, the maiden that was nearly sacrificed to Orochi before the intervention of the Kusanagi, Yasakani and Yata clans. He and his often-absent father Saisyu tend squabble with and grumble over each other when they are together, but merely in jest. By contrast, he gets along well with his mother Shizuka and is very respectful to her. edit The Kyo Clones In The King of Fighters '99, two clones of Kyo appeared as selectable characters: Kyo-1 and Kyo-2. They are clones created by the mysterious organization known as NESTS. After capturing Kyo following the climax of the King of Fighters 97' tournament, they used his DNA to create thousands of identical lifeforms which possess his fighting style and some of his memories, albeit with somewhat differing personalities and traits. They also have an overwhelming hatred of the original Kyo. During the course of the King of Fighters 99', Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 were merely two of thousands ready to be activated by Krizalid. They were presumably destroyed, since both characters don't have a personal ending and don't belong to any team. Kyo-1 is available as an extra costume for Kyo in SVC Chaos for PS2, and is obtainable when pressing the Circle button to select Kyo. In his intro in KoF 99, Kyo takes off his bandana and burns it to avoid being confused for a clone; his winquotes in this game further support his awareness of his clones. editPhillips First appearance Florence Bertell Fighters Junior Year- ghost character non playable Mode of combat Kusanagi style of ancient martial arts + personal style of Chinese boxing (Kenpo) Height Birthday Weight Blood type Measurements Country Japan (NEST) Hobby To defeat or Kill the real kyo or anybody that stand in his way Personal treasures To be the strongest Favorite food Rice Dislikes Kyo Kusanagi the real one Forte in sports Karate Voice actor(s) ??? Another Kyo clone was introduced in 2002: Kusanagi. He was believed, by many fans, to have been originally created as a NESTS experiment, because he has a special intro with K9999. During this intro, K9999 yells "Kusanagi!" and he acknowledges him as if they both knew each other. This introduction is, in fact, a homage to Akira, because K9999 and Kusanagi have the same voice actors as Tetsuo and Kaneda, respectively. However, his actual backstory is revealed in KoF 2003, which says that he is the product of Chizuru Kagura's magic, used to test the strength for the tournament's contestants.17 His evil appearance is possibly due to the fact that he was created by Chizuru while under the control of Those From The Past members Mukai (the leader of the KOF 2003 operation) and Botan (the puppeteer who had Chizuru under her control). However, contrary to this, a piece of official art for King of Fighters 2002 shows Kusanagi's flames burning off the flesh on his arm revealing robotic musculature, suggesting he was in fact originally intended to be one of NESTS' Kyo clones. His moves are based primarily on Kyo's KOF '95 moveset. Also, in KOF 2002, he has a special intro with some characters that use weapons in battle, like Choi, Chang, Billy and Whip, being "Temae! Sude de shoubu shiagare!" (You! (bastard!) Fight me with your bare hands!) Also, in KOF: Another Day, episode 3, the Ikari team briefly mentions a Kyo clone walking around the vicinities of South Town. While there's no evidence to this fact, some fans consider the "Kyo clone" that Heidern mentioned to be Kusanagi (although it is actually them mistaking the actual Kyo for an escaped NESTS copy). edit Game appearancesThe King of Fighters '94 (1994) The King of Fighters '95 (1995) The King of Fighters '96 (1996) The King of Fighters '97 (1997) The King of Fighters '98 (1998) SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash (1999) SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (1999) The King of Fighters '99 (1999) SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expansion Edition (2000) Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (2000) Capcom VS SNK: Pro (2000) The King of Fighters 2000 (2000) Capcom vs. SNK 2 (2001) The King of Fighters 2001 (2001) The King of Fighters EX: Neo-Blood - (2002) The King of Fighters 2002 (2002) SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom (2003) The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood (2004) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (2004) The King of Fighters Neowave (2004) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact: Maniax (2005) The King of Fighters XI (2007) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (2005) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 (2006) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A (2007)